Dipping
by forensicsfan
Summary: You never know what might happen when a group from the lab goes away to a lake house for a long weekend. NS fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them; however I do enjoy borrowing them from time to time and doing things with them that the writers surely never would.

**Author's Note:** This is dedicated to Mel (because the blue screen of death on your laptop is computer hell and you let me borrow your nickname for literary purposes – Oh Great Shimmy Spice), Ashley (because sometimes getting a new job seems like getting two new jobs), Claire (because you're pen has been so silent of late and well, quite frankly, you need to get cracking), Audra (because you're a faithful reader and reviewer and I wanted you to know that I appreciate it), and last but not least, Brianna (just because you're BatGirl).

* * *

"I thought this was supposed to be a cabin." Warrick glanced in the rearview mirror of his SUV and smirked at Nick where he sat in the backseat next to Sara who was sandwiched between him and Greg. 

"That's what Ben always calls it; I guess it's been a while since I've been out here. It's bigger than I remembered." Nick couldn't help but grin; his buddy from college had done very well for himself and had offered to let Nick use his lake cabin anytime he wanted. This was the first time he'd had the opportunity really; after wrapping up a rather high-profile, labor-intensive case the team had been given a little extra time off resulting in a very rare four-day weekend and Nick had jumped at the chance to use the cabin and invite some people that he not only enjoyed spending time with, but would appreciate it more than anyone else he knew.

"Look at that; it's got a private dock." Greg was smiling; something that hadn't happened much in the last several weeks. He loved the water and he was definitely looking forward to some time relaxing and swimming.

"Well whatever you call it, I'm glad that you invited Warrick and I along, Nick." Tina Brown hadn't really had much of an opportunity to get to know any of Warrick's coworkers outside of Nick and she was looking forward to spending some time with them because Warrick talked about them so much.

"Glad you could come." Nick grinned back at her and then glanced over at Sara who had somehow fallen asleep on the ride up to the lake. He gently nudged her in the ribs. "Hey, Sar, we're here."

Sara blinked her eyes open and it took her a moment to get her bearings as she let out a yawn. "That was fast." She in particular hadn't had much sleep in the last few weeks, living on coffee and catnaps, when Nick had offered she hadn't even hesitated before accepting his invitation. For once she was going to take a little time to relax.

"Did we lose Archie?" Greg glanced back not seeing the other vehicle which had been following them.

"Nah, he has a map and a cell phone; if he gets lost I'm sure he'll call." Nick had picked up almost immediately that Greg seemed a bit taken with a friend that Archie's girlfriend Emily had brought along and he wondered if he would manage to tone down the Sanders charm enough to not scare off the poor girl.

"Maybe I should just wait here by the rig and wait for them; I'll just help unload luggage and you guys can carry it in." Greg was doing a very poor job of hiding the fact that he wanted to see Chloe before Nick could have an opportunity to make a move on her.

Nick let out a soft chuckle. "Whatever works for you Greggo." Not that he was about to admit it to anyone but himself, but his interests in the opposite sex rested solely in the woman sitting next to him. Of course letting her know that was a little tricky since they worked together and they were good friends. He was hoping that maybe sometime this weekend he might just have an opportunity to test the waters.

While Greg waited outside in the hot late October sun, the rest of them carried their luggage inside the impressively large house. It really did resemble a cabin inside, but on a rather grand scale. A large open great room offering an expansive view of Lake Mead was at the center of the house along with a large open kitchen; and a hallway leading off on each side was where the bedrooms were located; all of them had views of the lake. Yes, Nick's friend had done very well for himself.

Sara let out another yawn. "This is a great place." She glanced over at Nick and smiled. She was definitely looking forward to what this weekend had to offer and the fact that her handsome Texan coworker was there to share it with was a bonus. Maybe in the midst of all of this relaxation she might test the waters a little and see if all they flirting they did had any potential underneath it. She had been thinking about him more and more lately and definitely not in a brotherly way either.

"Any room ok, bro?" Warrick glanced over at Nick with a casual expectancy.

"Take your pick." Nick knew that there were plenty of bedrooms; his buddy Ben said he'd used the place to host corporate retreats. Hopefully the walls were thick too because with two couples along with a bunch of singles he did not want to have to listen through the walls at what he'd be wishing he was sharing with one Miss Sara Sidle in the middle of the night while he was trying to sleep.

It didn't take them long to get settled and a few minutes after they'd unloaded the SUV, Archie pulled into the driveway with Emily and Chloe in tow. Even he was amused at how obvious Greg was being although he had to admit, Chloe didn't seem to mind a bit, after all she'd talked about nothing but Greg the entire way up to the lake; or at least it felt like that. In any case, if Chloe was happy to hang out with Greg for the weekend that just meant that Archie was going to get some quality time alone with Emily; or at least as alone as you could get in a big house full of other people.

An hour or so later, Warrick and Tina had wandered down to the lake to spend some quality time alone together, Chloe was chatting Greg's ear off and he didn't seem to mind at all, which left Nick and Sara sitting up on the large deck playing a half-hearted game of Monopoly with Archie and Emily while sipping bottles of ice cold beer.

"So what about you, Nick, what's the craziest thing you've ever done on a date?" Archie challenged after sharing the story of his and Emily's first date.

"Well as long as we're on the skinny dipping thread..." Nick couldn't suppress a smile as the eyebrows around the table arched upwards only slightly surprised. "Only I got caught before I even had my shorts off...and that was the end of the date." He let out a soft chuckle. "It was after my first homecoming dance and all of us snuck out to this lake on my date's ranch...only her dad thought something else was going on and he showed up with a shotgun."

"I take it that was your first and last date with her?" Sara couldn't resist teasing him.

"Actually, she ended up going to the prom with me a few years later and we still keep in touch. I think Melissa has three kids now, married to some investment banker or something." It had been a while since Nick had talked to her; years actually, since right before Nigel Crane happened. Maybe that's why he hadn't really thought about Melissa in so long; of course the brunette that was sitting right next to him might have something to do with that too.

Emily was a petite blond who was originally from the Midwest and it was obvious that she adored Archie. She glanced over at Sara and smiled. "What about you, Sara? Have you ever been skinny dipping?" She leaned into Archie to sort of emphasize her unspoken point that it could do wonders with your love life.

"Uh, no, actually I haven't..." Sara felt a faint blush burning into her cheeks; it wasn't that she had never thought about skinny dipping; she was always afraid that she'd get caught and she was rather particular about who she let see her naked.

"So really, you're both skinny dipping virgins then." Archie was clearly amused that he'd learned such an interesting piece of information about his two coworkers that he could tell were interested in each other but for some reason couldn't seem to do anything about it.

Nick quickly changed the subject. "Hey, didn't you land on Boardwalk? I have hotels on Boardwalk."

"I was hoping you didn't see that." Archie glanced over at Emily with a knowing smirk; he knew that she knew that both Nick and Sara were squirming in their seats and it was only a matter of time before there would be an opportunity during the weekend to introduce them to the skinny dipping theory of dating.


	2. Chapter 2

"As exciting as this game has been, I think I'm going to go take a nap." Sara had a smug grin on her face as the others sitting around the table let out a groan.

"Hey, that's not fair; you were about to land on Boardwalk." Nick had really thrown himself into the game and had managed to get very close to winning until Sara had gone on a property buying spree and had loaded the game board with hotels to the chagrin of everyone else especially Nick. In short, she'd made a killing in game real estate and it was only going to be a sheer stroke of luck if Nick made a comeback and he knew it.

"Nick, no offense man, but I don't think her landing on Boardwalk is going to help you much." Archie was thoroughly amused at his two coworkers. The game had taken on a whole new intensity after his skinny dipping comment. Perhaps it wouldn't take much to push them both in the direction of the lake, sans clothing of course.

"It could happen." Nick knew it wasn't true, but seeing as everyone else was a little occupied with a member of the opposite sex, he could sense a very lonely afternoon for himself; at least the game had provided him with a distraction with a lovely view of Sara.

"Let it go, Nick." Sara winked at him as she got up, patted him on the head, and then sauntered into the house.

The scowl on Nick's face did not go unnoticed by Emily and perhaps the fact that before today she didn't know Nick or Sara gave her the boldness to say something. "So why aren't you and Sara dating?" It was perfectly clear to her that something was brewing under the surface and since it seemed that everyone else on this long weekend was either paired up or in process, as in the case of Greg and Chloe, that it was about time Nick and Sara took the plunge too.

"We're friends." Nick's tone wasn't too convincing; in his own mind he definitely wanted it to be more than that, and ever since Archie's comment he couldn't get images of Sara and him taking a nice little midnight swim in the nude out of his head. Of course he'd had plenty of dreams about him and Sara in many other places that didn't require clothing either, but he had never said anything to anyone about it. Could it be that he was being more obvious than he'd thought?

"Well Archie and I used to be 'friends', then he asked me out." Emily smiled innocently. "And we had a fabulous first date." That had been an understatement really; she'd been interested in him for months and he seemed to be interested too and after dropping some pretty heavy duty hints, they finally went out on a date. It was she that had initiated the skinny dipping though, something that would always be the highlight of that date in both of their minds.

"She has a point, Nick." Archie was never really one to try and push his nose in where it wasn't wanted, but if Emily could see that there was chemistry between Nick and Sara then Nick had his head in the sand if he couldn't recognize that for himself.

Nick looked like he was considering it for just a minute, but he shrugged it off and cleared his throat. "I think I'm going to go for a swim; either of you in?" He gestured down towards the dock where Greg and Chloe seemed to be rather engrossed in each other, and then he smiled as he noticed Warrick and Tina lounging in the sun after a swim in the lake.

"Maybe later." Archie answered for both of them. "I was thinking that Emily and I could take our turn in the kitchen and start making dinner." He glanced over at her for confirmation and he could tell from her smile that she knew that this was a prime opportunity to conspire to get Nick and Sara to take the plunge.

"Yeah, sure." Nick nodded; it made sense, they were all taking turns with the cooking, but it seemed now that couples were taking turns and with Greg seemingly hooking up with Chloe that meant that he and Sara would be getting a turn together fairly soon. Maybe he could use that as an opportunity to feel things out; test the waters a little and see how she'd react if he was a little more touchy than normal. She'd either level one of those glares of death at him or maybe, just maybe she might be a little touchy right back.

Archie and Emily made their way into the house and Nick just sat there for a good while watching his friends and feeling a pang at just how easy their relationships seemed to be; even Greg and Chloe had hit it off and based on the lip lock that they were in under the guise of a swim away from the eyes of Warrick and Tina he assumed that things were going well. He wanted Sara in the worst way; why he thought a nice four day weekend was a good thing with all these couples and Sara he wasn't sure; but if things went the way he hoped he and Sara would be one of those couples by the time they left on Monday.

He walked into the house, not really interested in swimming at the moment, smiling at Archie and Emily as he walked past the kitchen catching them not really making dinner, but making out instead. He had a brief thought that maybe he should just walk down to Sara's room and knock on the door and tell her that he had given Archie's comment some serious thought and that they should just take a short cut right past the skinny dipping and settle for the skinny instead right there between her sheets. He shook it off; he was sure a comment like that would surely earn him a slap and then he would blow any chance he might have with her romantically and their friendship would be ruined to boot. No, this was going to take a little finesse and as he walked into his room and settled himself on his bed, his thoughts returned to Sara again and he realized that sleep was going to be something he would be very lucky to get. Just the thought of her made his libido rush into overdrive and he finally decided to stop fighting it and decided that he would take a shower so he could get a little release.

Meanwhile, Sara had crawled into bed and despite being completely exhausted, she found herself staring up at the ceiling. The idea that Nick hadn't ever gone skinny dipping either had her thoughts drifting right into that carnal territory again. She wondered if he would be open to the idea of taking a little swim in the buff with her later under the cover of darkness; maybe after everyone else had gone to bed. And since they'd be swimming naked together, there might just be an opportunity to bump into him while they were in the water. That might generate a kiss or two or maybe even a detour past the hot tub and then if she was lucky a tumble into the sheets. She let out a frustrated groan; who in the hell was she kidding? Making a play for Nick might just ruin their friendship; still they had been flirting with each other for years and she was fairly certain that after Archie's comment earlier that Nick kept staring at her out of the corner of his eye. A smile stole over her face as she considered that he might just be open to the idea. Of course she really didn't want anyone else in the house to know about what she was thinking; maybe if Nick wanted what she wanted and they took their friendship into romantic territory then she wouldn't mind if everyone else knew about it; but until such a time as her fantasies became a reality, it was all going to stay under wraps in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of food cooking lulled Sara out of the sleep she'd finally fallen into. Emily and Archie had outdone themselves with a vegetarian lasagna and the conversation around the dinner table was lively. Sara couldn't help but smile as she kept glancing at Nick out of the corner of her eye; she'd had a rather racy dream about him during her nap and she wondered to herself what he'd say if he knew what she was thinking about just then.

Nick hadn't gotten any sleep at all and with everyone else seemingly occupied with a member of the opposite sex, he felt like the odd man out. He wanted Sara in the worst way and yet he didn't necessarily want the rest of the people who had come along for the weekend to know that. He was doing his best to not get caught stealing glances at her, but he wasn't sure he was being too successful when Warrick caught his eye and raised a single eyebrow at him with a smirk firmly etched on his face. Nick had simply smirked back; Warrick had more than a few times suggested to him that he thought he had a thing for Sara, something that Nick hadn't denied, but hadn't actually confirmed either.

They had all finished eating and were now just sitting around the table talking putting off the inevitable of washing dishes. Greg cleared his throat. "Uh, I think Chloe and I are going to go for a little walk, there are a few constellations that I wanted to point out to her."

Sara quirked an eyebrow at him and tried to hold in a smirk. "I didn't realize that you were an astronomer too, Greggo." She was pretty sure that it was just an excuse for this newly formed couple to be alone in the cover of darkness.

As Greg and Chloe stood up from the table, Greg countered. "Ah, well, there are lots of things you don't know about me." He arched both of his brows as if to say 'I've been asking you out for years; here's what you're missing'.

The pair was nearly out the doorway when Warrick mumbled under his breath loudly enough for the rest of the table to hear. "I'm sure the stars aren't the only thing he wants to point out to her." He had seen the two of them making out earlier; he couldn't blame Greg really she was a pretty girl with a nice personality and she seemed to be really into Greg, but it didn't mean he couldn't razz him about it.

"Warrick Brown." Tina smirked at him; she'd had exactly the same thoughts, but hadn't wanted to bring it up around the table full of people that she was just getting to know.

Emily piped up. "Well if I know Chloe, she'll probably beat Greg to the punch." Of the two of them, Chloe was definitely the wilder of the pair, but they had become good friends when Emily had moved to Vegas and who was she to judge; she had after all seduced Archie on their first date by going skinny dipping.

"So who's making breakfast in the morning?" Nick queried. Not that he was hungry right this minute with his belly full of good food, but he knew at some point he'd get kitchen duty and he just wanted to be prepared.

"Uh, I think Tina volunteered us." Warrick had learned very quickly that Tina was a damn fine cook and he was greatly benefiting from her culinary skills; he had the hit the gym just a little harder to keep that tire from taking up residence around his middle.

"Ok, then I guess that means you and I get to do the dishes, Nick." Sara glanced over at him, having come to the conclusion that if everyone else had already paired up that by default they were going to be cooking and cleaning buddies.

"You're on." Nick confirmed, already reaching for plates and cutlery to carry over to the sink; this was exactly the opportunity he needed to spend some quality time alone with Sara and maybe push things a little to see just how receptive she might be to more.

As Nick and Sara settled themselves in the kitchen, the other two couples seemed to disappear without saying much and the pair settled into an easy rhythm with Nick washing and Sara rinsing and putting them into the dish rack, their hands brushing against each other and sending little jolts of pleasure surging down every nerve ending. It wasn't until they were down to the last couple of plates that Nick decided he needed to make a bold move, or at least some kind of move no matter how lame it might be. He reached around Sara to grab an already washed plate from the rack. "I think I missed a spot on this one, what do you think?" He effectively had her pinned between the counter and his arm.

Sara glanced over at him a bit curious as to what he was up to when she could see perfectly clear that the dish was clean and only then noticed that he'd moved closer and their faces were just inches apart. She felt a fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach and she found herself turning to face him, glancing at his lips and noticing that he was doing the same to her. The thought that he might actually be getting ready to kiss her registered in her mind only a fraction of a second before she actually felt his lips softly pressing against hers and his body pressing hers against the counter in front of the sink. Her arms slowly drifted over his shoulders as she allowed him to deepen the kiss.

Nick's mind was racing wildly as he realized that not only was he kissing Sara, she was kissing him back rather eagerly a thought that caused him to reach up and slide his fingers into her hair. For a first kiss this was pretty damn incredible and as he finally pulled away to catch his breath a little he could see in Sara's eyes that she seemed to be thinking exactly what he was; he wanted to do it again.

Just as they leaned in for another kiss, the door from the deck banged open and a soaking wet Greg hobbled in, leaning on Chloe and causing Nick and Sara to spring apart. "I swear I didn't see it."

"You don't have to apologize, how were you supposed to know where the top of the ladder was?" Chloe looked very concerned as she pulled out a dining room chair and helped Greg sit down.

Sara cleared her throat. "What did you do, Greg?" Clearly he'd injured himself somehow.

"I tripped on the top handhold for the ladder on the dock and fell in. I think I sprained my ankle." Greg was milking it and Chloe seemed to be buying it.

Nick tried to restrain a smirk. "Uh, you fell off the dock." He could see how this had gone down, Greg and Chloe had probably been making out and Greg in his effort to move things along had probably been far more interested in where his lips were instead of where his feet were.

Sara bumped him with her hip and interrupted. "You should probably elevate that ankle; maybe get some ice on it." What she really wanted was to be alone with Nick and if that meant that she helped Greg and Chloe along so they'd have an excuse to spend the night in the same room, well, then so be it.

"Sara's right, man." Nick was picking up on the vibes Sara was sending his way and he quickly jumped into action and found a bag, filled it with ice and even dug up a kitchen towel.

"Yeah, I probably should lie down and let it rest so I don't miss out on the rest of the weekend." Greg was eyeing Chloe and it was obvious that the gears were quickly turning in his mind. He had been immediately smitten by her long dark hair and deep brown eyes; the fact that she had a model figure didn't hurt either.

"Let me help you, Greg." Chloe's smile was genuine, but there was definitely mischief behind her dark eyes; she knew that Greg probably hadn't hurt his ankle as badly as he was making it sound, but that was ok, this just gave her an excuse to play nursemaid.

As Greg hobbled down the hall with Chloe, Nick glanced over at Sara with a sexy grin. "Looks like Greggo's otherwise occupied."

Sara looked back at him with a sultry smile of her own. "What do you say after we finish the dishes that we watch a movie or something?" She definitely wanted to revisit that kiss again, but the moment had been broken when Greg and Chloe had come in and she thought that maybe under the guise of watching a movie in the dark, they might just recapture the mood.


	4. Chapter 4

_Gone With The Wind_ wasn't exactly what Nick had in mind when Sara had suggested they watch a movie, but apparently his buddy didn't exactly have much selection in for a film library up at the lake house and so they had decided that it was a far better choice than any number of the musicals and children's movies in the collection. The problem was though was the movie was a good four hours long and Sara actually seemed quite interested in the storyline.

"I've always wanted to see this." She was sitting as close to Nick as possible without blatantly arousing suspicion from Archie and Emily and Warrick and Tina who for some reason had come out of the woodwork almost as soon as they'd started the movie. So for now, all six of them were engrossed in the movie while Greg and Chloe were presumably still tending to his ankle in whatever form that might take.

"Me too." Tina interjected; truth was her life was so crazy that to sit down to watch a four hour long movie just seemed like a waste of time. Up here, however, it was a welcome respite and as she snuggled into Warrick, she could tell that he was appreciative of the time to just sit there and not have to worry about getting called in.

Nick on the other hand was frustrated despite the fact that Sara was sitting right next to him; he wanted to kiss her again, but didn't think she'd appreciate an audience and so he tried to get into the movie; the fact that it was centered around a war seemed to help.

It was about three hours into the movie and Sara had gotten up to fill up the popcorn bowl and she was on the way back to the couch when she tripped over something. What she tripped over was up for debate as to whether it was Warrick's foot or something else, but what wasn't up for debate was that as she fell the bowl of popcorn went flying and she landed directly on top of Nick with his lips literally breaking her fall.

Nick had been keyed up the entire movie and at the feel of a very warm Sara tumbling onto him and the feel of her soft lips on his, even though accidental, he shifted into autopilot and kissed her. Despite the surprised audience, Sara didn't seem to mind because she kissed him back and it took a few seconds for the two of them to process that they weren't the only ones in the room.

Warrick let out an amused chuckle. "Now that's one for the record books; I don't think I've ever actually witness someone breaking a fall with their lips before." He glanced at the others and they seemed equally amused as Sara tried to extract herself from Nick and settle back into the couch as a blush colored her cheeks.

"I'm sure you two want to be alone." Archie pulled Emily with him as they got up from the love seat and started heading towards their room. "Besides, we're kind of tired anyway, right Em?"

"Speak for yourself, Archie." Emily countered with a sultry smile. "You'd better have at least a little energy left." She was definitely not shy.

"I think Tina and I are going to turn in too." Warrick glanced over at Tina with a smile. "What do you say, Mrs. Brown?" He knew that she knew that he'd thought there was something between Nick and Sara and now that it seemed there was an opportunity to act on it, he thought it was the perfect time to let them work things out.

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Brown." Tina glanced over at Nick and Sara and arched her brows. "Have a good night, you two." And she allowed Warrick to take her hand and lead her off towards their room.

The sound of the movie was the only sound in the room as Nick and Sara glanced at each other and in the next moment, they came together in a melding of lips and tongues as the reality that they were finally alone hit. They didn't a damn about Scarlett O'Hara or Atlanta burning and they let themselves get lost in kissing each other for quite a while.

As Nick eased Sara down to lay back on the couch her mind was spinning; she'd wanted this for a while now and to feel Nick's hard body pressed against hers as his fingers seemed intent on eliciting delicious sensations wherever he touched her she found that she wanted him in the worst way. After a particularly hot sensuous kiss, Sara pushed against his chest and looked up into his deep brown eyes. Her voice was a bit breathless as she spoke. "Feel like going for a swim?"

Nick had entertained this very scenario off and on all day long and he most certainly wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" He just wanted to be one hundred percent sure that they were on the same page before he jumped to conclusions.

"Well neither one of us has ever been skinny dipping before..." She arched her brow at him as she let her words trail off.

Nick let out a sort of growl as he leaned in and kissed her again, only partially processing that if they were going to go skinny dipping that he was going to have to untangle himself from her and the couch they were laying on. A few minutes later they managed to do just that and Nick followed Sara obediently out onto the deck. He was about to ask her if they should go grab a couple of towels first, but as he glanced over she was already stripping down where she stood and he quickly followed suit.

"See you in the water." Sara shed her last article of clothing and glanced over at Nick who seemed to be having a little trouble getting his pants off since he'd forgotten to take his shoes off first. Yes, she was definitely looking forward to getting a little more up close and personal with that body of his.

Nick finally got the rest of his clothes off and he raced after her down towards the dock, there was no way he was going to let a perfectly naked Sara get too far away now that he knew she wanted him too. He caught up to her just as she was diving into the water and he dove in cleanly after her.

If either of them thought that skinny dipping was going to be an erotic sensual experience, the temperature of the water was a rude awakening. At this hour of the night the water had cooled off considerably and the cold was enough of a shock that certain parts of the anatomy seemed to take it a little harder than others. And as they both came up for air Nick seemed to phrase it best. "Holy shit this water's cold."

Sara just wanted to get warm and despite the fact that she was swimming with a naked Nick, she wasn't going to risk developing hypothermia for him. "Hot tub." She swam for the dock with Nick right behind her and as she climbed out she knew that if he didn't beat her back to the deck where the hot tub was that he'd be right on her heals.

Thankfully the hot tub didn't require a lot of rocket science to get started and as the pair slipped into the water and warmth began to seep into their limbs, Nick began to appreciate the reality of the situation and he edged closer to a smiling Sara, leaning in to kiss her and feeling his senses head into overdrive at the sensation of her bare flesh pressing against his as the kiss deepened.


	5. Chapter 5

In the back of her mind Sara was wondering if this was really a good idea; she was now straddling Nick's lap in the hot tub and kissing him for all she was worth and for Nick's part he was giving as good as he was getting. The thing wasn't the kissing or even being naked together in the hot tub engaging in some pretty hot foreplay; it was that there were six other people in the house that probably could see exactly what they were doing and quite frankly, she didn't want an audience for where this very clearly was heading. Sara mumbled against his lips. "We probably shouldn't be doing this right here."

Nick's mind was a bit clouded with lust, but he managed to understand that she was talking about the hot tub and not him. However, he was sure he wasn't ready to let her go quite yet; not with her hips doing that. He let out a soft groan. "But you feel so good."

Sara completely agreed that he felt pretty damn good too and she wondered how hard it would be to convince him to buy a hot tub for his townhouse so they wouldn't have to worry about someone walking out and catching them if they decided to do a repeat of this. "Nicky, let's go inside."

Nick silenced her with another kiss; the way her body was sliding sensually against his in the water was too much to resist and he certainly didn't want to let go of her long enough to move this inside even though he knew he really didn't want their first time together to be quite like this. It was finally the feel of Sara's hands pushing against his chest that caused him loosen his hold on her. He looked into her eyes and grinned. "Ok, let's go inside then."

Sara could tell from the look in his eye that he was more than excited by the idea of being with her and that thought made her that much more excited even as she climbed off of him and grinned back. She didn't even ask if he was going to follow as she climbed out of the hot tub.

The sight of a dripping wet Sara Sidle in the moonlight was enchanting and the luminescence of her skin was too much for Nick to resist as he pulled himself out the hot tub right after her. He pulled her into another kiss before they even reached the door to the house and despite the fact that standing there naked dripping wet was far riskier than staying in the hot tub both of them were oblivious for a few moments.

Finally, Sara pushed him away grinning wildly and took his hand in hers. "We shouldn't do this right here either." She was both amused and excited that he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her; if she'd known that he felt like this she would have done something sooner to let him know that she was interested.

Nick managed to keep his hands off of her until they got into the house, but as he came up behind her in the great room and rested his hands on her hips, she let out a surprised yelp and turned around with such a gleeful expression that he couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Sara's brows arched upwards and she brought her finger up to his lip to quiet him. Then she turned and crooked her finger for him to follow her down the hall. She was about to move towards her room, but Nick took her hand and shook his head, whispering. "No neighbors this way."

That simple phrase almost rocked her world. As she let him lead her to his room, she felt the anticipation building; she'd been with enough men to know the difference between great sex and just sex and she hoped that this encounter would blow great right out of the water.

As soon as the door was closed behind them and they were finally all alone things slowed down a bit and as Nick pulled her close he leaned in and gently kissed her, wanting to enjoy every moment of this experience. They sort of waltzed over towards the bed trading long slow kisses and tumbled onto. Sara shivered as the texture of the fabric brushed against her back and Nick hovered over her.

"You ok?" Nick lay nestled between her thighs incredibly excited at the prospect of being with Sara.

"Just cold." Going from the lake to the hot tub and then the cool night air without drying off had caused goose bumps to rise up all over her body. Sara smiled at him and she slid her foot down the outside of his calf encouraging him to warm her up.

Sara felt soft to Nick; her skin, her hair; even the way she looked felt soft to Nick and as he began to nuzzle her neck and his hand slid up to envelope her breast, everything was so soft; until he brushed his thumb over her nipple and he felt it harden under his touch; it was at that moment that he realized that she was also fire and incredible power. He was convinced that if she asked him for anything right then that there was no way that he would deny her.

Nick's touch was sending jolts of pleasure coursing throughout Sara's body, as his fingers caressed her breasts she felt the heat building between her legs and she found herself arching up into him; wanting that hand that was softly gripping her hip to slip a little lower and more towards center. Her hands seemed to move of their own accord, skimming across the well delineated muscles of his chest and around to his back in an attempt to bring him closer.

Nick's mouth was on her breast now, and as he heard a soft moan escaping Sara's throat he could feel himself getting harder. He slid his hand across her abdomen; slipping through the downy curls at the apex of her thighs. Sara bucked her hips against his hand and let out another moan. The torture of these little touches continued building until they were both breathing heavily.

"Nicky." Just the way she said his name was filled with want and just to make sure that she was being absolutely clear, Sara slid her hand in between them and gave him a few firm strokes.

Nick slid into her as he grunted her name. "Sara." He felt euphoric at the sensation of being buried in her warmth and as he looked down into her desire filled eyes, he began to rock his hips against hers.

Sara felt almost drunk from the pleasure that was building and she was glad that Nick had suggested they go to his room because the closer she got to going over the edge the more vocal she got, telling him what she wanted, how she wanted it and letting him know when he got it just right.

Nick wasn't sure how he lasted as long as he did; Sara was his undoing and when he finally tumbled over the edge it was only after she had gone over first. Afterward, he looked at the woman tangled up in his arms with a bit of awe and wonder; and he couldn't stop smiling at her as she drifted off to sleep, finally drifting off to sleep himself a short time later.

It wasn't until the next morning that anyone else had any clue of what exactly had transpired between Nick and Sara; Warrick had walked out on the deck to sip a cup of coffee while Tina was working some magic in the kitchen when he noticed an odd sight. There on the deck were two sets of clothing strewn haphazardly as if the former occupants of them were in a hurry to leave them behind. He let out an amused chuckle as the pieces slid into place; apparently Nick and Sara had taken Archie and Emily's words to heart; skinny dipping worked every time.

_**The End**_


End file.
